common love
by tigergirl01
Summary: for two people who have been enemys for years they have one thing in common they both are part of a puzzle and their past has made it so their future has to be together and their not that the only people who this effect this effects the future of the magi


Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I do own the plot however.

Hermione's Point of view:

The train ride is the most boring yet it can be the most exciting at times. I always had fun on the train with Harry and Ron but that is no more. Now I'm locked in a compartment with the ferret, Draco Malfoy. I don't understand why people are so scared of him he's a puppy. A annoying stuck up basturd but a puppy.

End HPOV

It was a dark stormy day when the students started their journey to the magnificent castle of Hogwarts. For some it will be their first time on the train to Hogwarts and for some its one of the last. Hermione Granger is a 7th year student who was chosen by Professor Dumbledore to carry out the duties of Head Girl. Draco Malfoy another is another 7th year student who was chosen by Professor Dumbledore to carry out the duties of Head Boy. Knowing that they both have changed over the summer Professor Dumbledore gave orders to lock them in a compartment to test their ability to get along. Not knowing how it would turn out between the two he sat and waited for the result. The compartment was quite for over an hour before Hermione spoke up "Why? . . . Why are you such an asshole? Honestly."

Not moving his eyes from the rain blurred window he answered "That's not how I chose to be but that's how my father raised me to be. Just like him."

"Do you like your family?" she asked looking at him

"My mother, yes. But wait," He turned his gaze over to Hermione "why are you asking me all these questions?"

"…To pass the time"

"If you want to pass the time tell me a little about yourself."

"What would you want to know about a mudblood?" she asked

"That word brings back memories."

"I'm not surprised you called me it for 4 years."

"True but the past doesn't always define the future. I've changed." He turned back to looking at the window.

"Since your father died?" All he did was close his eyes and give her a slight nod.

"Are you going to become a death eater?" She asked while bringing her gaze over to the window. This caught Draco in shock. He whipped his head around to face her. She looks like an angel from this view he thought.

"Why would I?" he asked her

"I don't know everyone thought that you would follow in your father's footsteps."

"You mean by becoming a murderous basturd who would beat his wife and child?" he stated getting angry.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean you would end up like that…I didn't know that happened." She slowly turned her head to the door and wished it would pop open and let her run out.

"You know Granger, I've always been jealous of you," that made her look at him. "You seem to have family and friends who care dearly for you." He caught her eyes which he noticed were empty and needy.

"That's not really true…My mother died over that summer and my father started to drink. When my father need sexual needs met he forced me to do meet them. I couldn't fight him so I just layed there helpless. Oh and when he got angry I was his punching bag. Harry's mad at me because we were going out and I refused to sleep with him. So yea my life's not as perfect as people think it is."

"Your father sexually abuses you?"

"Yea… He's not the only one he sometimes hires people to do it so he can watch. But can we stop talking about it? Please."

"Yea…wait if this is true where are your bruises?"

"Under my concealer."

"concealer?"

"Make up a lot of muggles use it works pretty well."

"Oh."

"We should get some rest before the train stops."

"Yea."

They both layed with their heads towards the door. Draco was quickly taken over by a deep sleep. While studied Draco for a moment then she started out the gray shaded window. Her thoughts over took her as she went into a deep slumber.

Professor Dumbledore watched as they both fell asleep. He sat back and thought to himself this might just work they both seem to have things in common. But there's one thing that they both have that neither one know they other has. He thought to himself happy with what has happened between the students.

Authors Note- please read and review please!


End file.
